The conventional mobile rack assembly for hard disk driver generally comprises a mobile rack with a handgrip. The left and right arms of the handgrip each has an arc-shaped end which has an arc-shaped dent and a straight dent along the lengthwise direction of the arm. A locking part is formed between the arc-shaped dent and the straight dent. The mobile rack assembly for hard disk driver further comprises a mounting bracket with an opening. The opening has a folded plate and a T-shaped block beside the folded plate such that a dent is formed between the folded plate and the T-shaped block. The T-shaped block has an L-shaped stop bump on the outer surface thereof. However, the conventional mobile rack assembly for hard disk driver has serious problem of electromagnetic interference when being made of plastic material and has poor heat dissipation effect when being made of metal material.
It is the object of the invention to provides a mobile rack assembly for hard disk driver which can overcome above mentioned problem. To achieve this object, the mobile rack assembly for hard disk driver according to the present invention comprises a mounting bracket having two aluminum extrusion plates formed on both sides thereof; and a mobile rack arranged within the mounting bracket and having an aluminum extrusion stage and an aluminum extrusion cover to facilitate the mounting and removal thereof. The aluminum extrusion cover has a plurality of heat dissipation grooves on top surface thereof to facilitate heat dissipation and block electromagnetic interference.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: